


Precious Cargo

by mellojello999



Series: Mellow's Shiratorizawa Fan Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Piggyback Rides, Romance, Shiratorizawa Fan Week 2020, ShiratorizawaFanWeek2020, a romantic walk through the rain, just a baby fic for today, mentions of Totoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellojello999/pseuds/mellojello999
Summary: Shiratorizawa Fan Week 2020 Day 4:Reunion|Rain|Historical AU“I was just thinking it was too bad I wasn’t strong enough to carry you on my back like that, then we could both use the umbrella.”“How about I carry you instead. I’m strong enough.” Ushijima offered.----Rainy Weather, Two dudes, One Umbrella.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Mellow's Shiratorizawa Fan Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807843
Comments: 15
Kudos: 282
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	Precious Cargo

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic for today that is straight up UshiTen  
> 
> 
> [Shiratorizawa Fan Week 2020](https://twitter.com/stzfanweek?s=20)

“Well. This is a problem, isn’t it”

Tendou and Ushijima stood side by side at the building’s entrance as they watched the heavy curtains of water fall from the gray skies. It was some time after classes had ended and they were just heading to their dorms before volleyball practice, but the weather was proving to be an issue. Between the two of them, they only had one single-person umbrella that Ushijima had brought along. Tendou had decided not to bring his, swearing that the forecast promised clear skies today, and now deeply regretted it. 

Tendou popped open the umbrella and held it over their heads. “Well, maybe we can share this one?” He shuffled around Ushijima, getting as close to him as possible to test if the umbrella would cover them both. But, Even if they stood shoulder to shoulder, it didn’t look like they would fit. The umbrella was for one person after all, and while Tendou was reasonably slender Ushijima was quite large and broad. Tendou tried linking their arms together to get closer, but both of their shoulders still stuck out past the umbrella’s reach.

“Ugh, why did our uniforms have to be white? That is the worst color to wear in the rain.” Tendou grumbled.

Now they had two options. Option 1, they could run out in the rain so they made it to practice, but they would get soaking wet and possibly sick. That was just asking for a lecture from the coach. Option 2, they stay where they are and hope the rain stops sometime soon with the risk of being late to practice. It didn't seem like the rain was going to stop though, which meant this option would probably also result in a lecture from the coach. One of them could take the umbrella while the other takes their chances but Tendou was sure they’d just end up arguing over who got the umbrella.

“Hmm, if only we could be in the exact same space or something. Then we’d definitely fit…” Tendou mumbled as he looked out into the campus grounds from their spot.

Even if they were stuck, it was sort of nice to just stand there together and watch the rainfall. At this point in the day, there weren’t many people still around this building so the only noise was the sounds of the rain falling. Tendou took a deep breath of the air, which was heavy with the smell of dirt and rain. For some unknown reason, the smell always made him feel a little nostalgic. “Say, have you ever watched that movie about Totoro as a kid?”

Ushijima took a moment to think of his response. “I might have. But I don’t remember any of it.”

“It's a classic! We’ll have to watch it together to jog your memory. Don’t let me forget the next time we have a free night! Anyway, there was one part in the movie where the two sisters were in a situation kind of like this one.”

“They were in danger of being late for volleyball practice?”

“No! They didn’t play volleyball in the movie! No, it was the part where they are waiting for their dad at the bus stop to give him an umbrella. It’s a really good scene! There’s like, a frog and Totoro is there, and we get to see the catbus. I love the catbus, its so cute and creepy at the same time. Anyway, the older sister put the younger sister on her back, so they both fit under one umbrella.“ Tendou gave Ushijima an appraising look. “I was just thinking it was too bad I wasn’t strong enough to carry you on my back like that, then we could both use the umbrella.”

“How about I carry you instead. I’m strong enough.” Ushijima offered.

“Really? I didn’t bring that up to suggest that you carry me.”

“Positive. I’m sure you’re not even that heavy.” Ushijima says as he passed Tendou his bag.

“Alright, if you’re sure…”

Ushijima bent over a little and offered Tendou his back to climb onto. Tendou slung both bags over his back and wrapped his arms around Ushijima’s shoulders. His front was flush with Ushijima’s back and he brought his legs forward so his hands could slip under his knees. With pure strength from his legs, Ushijima hoisted up their combined weight into a standing position. It was sort of nice to be this close together, and he was impressed by how proper Ushijima’s posture is, even with him clinging onto his back. He brought the umbrella up to rest on his shoulder as he rested his chin on Ushijima’s shoulder and spoke into his ear.

“Not too much?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“Try stepping out into the rain. Is the umbrella covering you?”

“Yes, I’m staying dry”

“Alright, I guess we should get going.”

They start their journey through the rain. Ushijima was way more stable than Tendou thought he was going to be. He didn't need to hunch over to accommodate Tendou’s weight and his stride remained unencumbered.

“Seriously, how strong are you?”

“Reasonably strong, but I always have room to get stronger.”

“Sure, but I mean, do I even feel heavy to you?”

“You are not the heaviest thing I’ve ever had to carry, so I wouldn’t worry about it.”

Tendou felt like he must have seen something like this in an anime once. The romantic scene where the guy carried a girl on his back and the girl worried that maybe she was too heavy to be carried. He guessed that would make Tendou the girl and Ushijima the cool and chivalrous guy then.

“Well, make sure to let me know if you need to rest. And when we reach the dorms I’ll be sure to reward you with a big kiss for being such a gentleman!”

Ushijima hummed in acknowledgment and jostled Tendou to readjust his grip. Tendou let out a startled yelp and clung a little tighter to Ushijima, smooshing their cheeks together.

“Only if you don’t drop me! If you drop me on the wet ground there will be no kissing!”

Ushijima chuckled and Tendou could feel it reverberated through his back and into his chest. “I wouldn’t even dream of it.”

Tendou smiles to himself and relaxes in Ushijima’s grip. Content to be lulled by his steady steps and the sound of the rain on the umbrella.

**Author's Note:**

> V short and sweet but I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated! You can find me on [tumblr](https://mellojello999.tumblr.com/) \+ [twitter](https://twitter.com/mellojello999)@mellojello999 !!!


End file.
